His Mind
by Kate Nox
Summary: The Asgaard have been hiding a dangerous secret; so dangerous that it may be a match for Jack, or the end of Daniel. (Chap 2 up)
1. Default Chapter

Happy Halloween, folks; please r&r, and tell me if I should go any further with this...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It came from darkness, through darkness, and into darkness. A single drop of liquid; a paradox in its perfection, an anachronism in its order. The latter of the two met its death with the stone flooring, but the former lingered, traveling slowly along the slanted surface.

A linguist sat in a bitter mood, his back against the wall and his body sprawled out before him. He was pondering. He had been doing so for a long time; so long, in fact, that his thoughts were now slow in coming. His mind fought against the gathering darkness. Entropy. Sanity he had hoarded, so jealously, for so long, was gently melting into a chaos. So much had left him, he was almost an empty shell. But something was coming. Something that always came after so many hours, alone, in the dark.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack strode down the ramp as the wormhole vanished behind him, battle ringing in his ears. "Permission to return to P3X-545, Sir."

"Just a minute, Colonel, I think you need to hear something first." General Hammond looked up as Carter rushed into the embarkation room, a clipboard in hand and an anxious expression on her face.

"Sir, our scans have picked up the energy signatures of multiple time dilation devices."

". . . not good?"

"No. According the schematics provided by the Asgaard, the rebels have a series of catacombs deep underground. They have managed to speed up time within the catacombs, while the rest of the base remains unaffected. They've used a complex form of an ionic carbon-based bond I've never seen before to shield their-"

"Carter! Cut to it." Jack snapped.

"Sir, we have no way of knowing how long Daniel's been down there. To him, almost a month could have passed."

"Start dialing the gate."

"Hold it, Colonel." General Hammond said strongly.

"General?" Jack implored. Carter answered his question.

"Sir, those rebels aren't just any ordinary group. Their Asgaard."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like? Dislike? Loath? I know it's not much to go on, but I really want to know what you think!


	2. End of the Entropy

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Any suggestions are very welcome, as are flames and flowers! Poor Daniel....

oOo  
  
The darkness pressed down from above, seeping through the failing walls of Daniel's reserve. He was stricken. Stricken with an emotion he knew not how to describe. For all the words he had carried through his altruistic existence, not a one would help him now. His sporadic thoughts had devolved into images, flashes. They lay in wait, lurking in the darkness, the unknown; awaiting the breaking of a man they had haunted ever since freedom.

His own memories were seeking revenge. He had buried them for so long, nullified them with a logic they could never hope to match. But the darkness had stripped away the logic, the reason, the truth; everything known had fled. Chaotic nothing had become victor. Unknown had become known.

Daniel raised his head to gaze into the nothingness above him. He had to break it. The blackness swirled in protest, as if reading the resistance in his thoughts.

"What do you want?" He asked it. He paused for an answer, listening to the echo of a voice he could no longer recognize. No answer came.

"What are you doing with me?" The silence seemed to make way for his language reluctantly, receding its power with a selfishness crafted by time.

A soundless symphony rained down on Daniel's ears, buzzing along the stone walls and into his skull. He let it in. It penetrated through him, cutting off his awareness and drowning him in a sea of noise.

He let himself slide along the wall till his head rested on stone.

oOo

Sam shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Apparently, their an off shoot that disappeared years ago when the Asgaard high counsel was unable to come to a decision."

"What were they fighting about?" Jack interjected.

"I have no idea, Sir." She answered.

"Whatever it is, I want to know more about it before we go and start a civil war."

"General-"

"Your rescue mission is scrubbed until further notice, Colonel."

oOo

Daniel lay on the floor, his ear pressed to the vibrating stone. _Vibrating_.

"Hello?" The sound of grinding stone greeted his inquiry.

"Hello? Who's there?" The darkness wrapped itself around him, blinding and binding. The buzzing had reached his ears again, filling him with all the graceful ferocity of a swarm. He felt himself spinning, melting, into the walls and floor.

When the buzzing finally stopped, he was left with an emptiness so profound it was terrifying. But it didn't last for long. He felt something coming. He could feel it, after so much emptiness, like the vibrations of a life in a barren plane. But there was something horribly wrong about this life. It was twisted.

A voice. A familiar, unnatural voice. Oh god.

"Daniel Jackson."

oOo

Thanks for reading... Tune in next time- (Tomorrow morning)  
That's all folks. Now get out and VOTE!


End file.
